


What Fate May Bring

by zanthe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: Kallian's selflessness was a trait Alvis had always admired.
Relationships: Alvis/Kallian (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What Fate May Bring

**Author's Note:**

> :')

"Alvis?" Kallian murmured in the dark. They laid together on the Latael shore, watching ether twinkle down from the sky. 

  
"Yes, Kallian?" Alvis responded, turning his gaze from the aurora to him. Kallian's feathers prickled, and he seemed to hesitate, biting his lip as he looked for the right words. Patiently, Alvis waited for him to find them.

  
A minute passed, and Kallian sat up, dusting off his wings and not making eye contact as he spoke, "Do you know how I die?"

  
Ah. Of course, a question of mortality. It was only natural to be curious, Alvis supposed. "Yes, I do. Is it something you want to know?" Kallian looked at him now, unnerved, but his reply was quick.

  
"No," he frowned, and Alvis sat up now, too. "I do not think it's something I should know. But, if you do not mind, there is one thing I'd like to know."

  
How curious... "Yes?"

  
"I cannot pretend this war leaves me without worries, but my biggest concern. Will Melia be safe?" 

  
In his eyes was a nature Alvis found unknowable. Mortals lived, and died, and many feared death, most for their own sake, but Kallian was not one of the majority, and he never had been. "No harm will befall her." He responded quietly, and Kallian breathed a sigh of relief.

  
"Then I shall accept it when my time comes. Thank you, Alvis, I can rest easy now."

\-------------------------------------------------

"You intend to aid them? I need you here!" Kallian stared in disbelief. In the midst of the attack on Sword Valley, Alvis had sensed the Mechonis stirring. Things were falling into place, he needed to be there for Shulk. 

  
"I did not have a vision, but nevertheless... I can sense something." Alvis gestured at the Mechonis, "The Mechonis is awakening."

  
Kallian turned towards the Mechonis, staring at the titan that held up the valley. "How will we know?" He asked, voice nearly drowned out by the rush of wind and the clashing below.

  
Alvis thought for a moment. "If a catastrophe were imminent, it would naturally be preceded by a sign," he answered. Quickly, he reached forward and took Kallian's hand. "Do not worry, I will see you again." Kallian sighed at that, nodding.

  
"Alright."

\-------------------------------------------------

Through the veil of time he watched Kallian's fate unfold. The bravery of family... Man turned monster, and yet still he threw himself at his enemies for the sake of his sister. To no avail, of course, but Alvis couldn't help but admire him regardless. Soon, they would meet again.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Ah, there you are..." In the abyss of stars, Kallian stared at Alvis, who walked towards him. "You are no liar, I've been waiting."

  
"I.... am sorry it had to be like this," Alvis frowned, but the High Entian merely shook his head.

  
"That doesn't matter, I accepted this months ago. I simply didn't think it would play out like this," he sighed, and Alvis held his hands. "Still, I thank you for coming. To see you again, one last time, was the only reason I clung to this world." 

  
Gently, Alvis was pulled into a hug, wings wrapping around him like they always would. He smiled, enjoying the moment, "Of course, a promise is a promise." 

  
"Yes... My friend, I will miss you." Kallian's grip tightened as he buried his face in Alvis' neck. 

  
"I'll miss you, too," Alvis murmured. 

  
After what felt like an eternity, yet not enough, Kallian pulled away, chuckling sadly. "She'll be fine, won't she?" 

  
"Of course," Alvis reassured, "you know her strength as well as anyone."

  
"I do," he choked out, "I won't be able to watch her grow up." 

  
"You will," Alvis promised him, "A new world is coming. We will watch over them together, I promise you."

  
Kallian smiled through his tears, "I will look forward to that then, my friend."


End file.
